friendsagainfandomcom-20200215-history
Katrina Velarde
"Heto'ng suklay ko! Susuklayin ko ng kahit na gaano mga pirasong malaki!" - '' No. 14 Katrina Velarde, Point Guard of Mega Manila Trenderas SiKAT AKO Basketball Squad from Philippine Basketball Girls' League 2019'' Katrina Copino Velarde is a point guard as a clutch shooter known as the "Suklay Diva" or "Miss Suklay" misnaming her as his import for number 14 of Mega Manila Trenderas SiKat Ako known as the Generation of Miracles, Kiseki no Sedai from Filoil Flying V Philippine Basketball G-League 2019 on the basketball court with techniques and passes, from offensive to defensive rebound itself to put a stop to her foul play within 13 teams in one fight. This Manic Monday, Trending Tuesday, Wacky Wednesday, Triple-threat Thursday, Freaky Friday, Superball Saturday and Shocking Sunday on RVN TV-9 Baguio, she can shot with 3 points, 2 points and one point in one free throw from first to fourth quarter. So in the beginning of this game, Velarde is an import of SiKat Ako team with full speed and sightseeing at the top of the court, under the net. Her techniques are more than just a Severing Haircomb Boomerang that slashes up the net like a crescent moon with her light and shadow puts itself is darkness, the more power she uses more than just a technique, the more power you use when it comes to full slam dunk like a blazing meteor itself with slamdunks, freethrows, rebounds, blocks, steals and field goals. She deserves more better than an import of his team, her own betrayal of the very own new generation of teams between two teams unto the starting fives last seven weeks, the owning of his team for its own stereotypical problems to solve and win this game, to find limitless potential in her, she feels more better imports are no bad match for her own good as his idol. Despite her techniques full of slashing crescents like a karambit as it's called the Crescent Haircomb Slashing Boomerang Severer under the net, goes boom! And not only that, she can also wears a black helmet takes off for a ride on her motorcross scooter with full boost and full acceleration on her, only two wheels go slow or fast. Bio-data Birth Name: Katrina Copino Velarde Stage Name: Katrina Velarde Viral Nickname: Suklay Diva Birth Date: December 5, 1994 Current Base: Metro Manila Position: Point Guard, Mega Manila Trenderas SiKat Ako Basketball Club 2019, Bishop, Trenderas Holy Word Ministries, Inc. Languages: Filipino, English Additional Skills: Acting, impersonating, sports, preaching Management: Manila Genesis Entertainment and Management, Inc. Label: Viva Records Genre: Pop (ballad, OPM), R & B Stage Team: Mega Manila Trenderas SiKat Ako Basketball Club 2019, La Diva Vorpal Swords Basketball Squad 2020 Kiseki no Sedai/Generation of Miracles Import: No. 14 or No. 4 Achievements 100% LUNG POWER PayMaya Points 34 Field Goals 14 Freethrows 22 Rebounds 10 Blocks 15 Steals 5 FLYING VELARDE Foton Points 23 Field Goals 11 Freethrows 10 Rebounds 23 Blocks 12 Steals 13 ONE TAKE Columbian Dyip Points 23 Field Goals 10 Freethrows 15 Rebounds 12 Blocks 10 Steals 6 SUPALPAL-PALICIOUS JRS Express Points 33 Field Goals 9 Freethrows 15 Rebounds 14 Blocks 6 Steals 16 KONTESERANG BISE KAPITAN Magnolia Points 24 Field Goals 14 Freethrows 23 Rebounds 16 Blocks 12 Steals 11 SUKLAY DIVA ON THE ZONE '''SLEX '''Points 32 Field Goals 24 Freethrows 25 Rebounds 13 Blocks 12 Steals 7 Plot Katrina Velarde began her singing career as an “Amaturista”, joining contest after contest at the tender age of 7. Although financial difficulties forced her to support herself through school and find ways to help her younger siblings, she kept a positive outlook in life, thanks to music. She later met No. 12 Jennifer Maravilla from SLEX Road Angels and No. 5 Alyssa Kate Quijano from Magnolia Hotshots and formed “New Born Divas/New Born Basketbolistas” to join a TV singing contest. In 2011, they made it to TV5’s “Talentadong Pinoy,” one of the most popular talent competitions during its time. “New Born Divas” or La Diva Vorpal Swords was the 2020 Basketball Squad of the year was named the show’s 11th Hall of Famer. When New Born Divas disbanded, Katrina went on to audition as a solo singer in “The X Factor Philippines” in 2012, eventually becoming part of an all-female singing group known as “A.K.A. Jam” and was mentored by Gary Valenciano. The following year, she remained with the group and went on to compete in It’s Showtime’s BIDA Kapamilya placing second. They went on as a four-piece and were guest performers in “Tuesdays with Gary,” eventually becoming his backup singers. Unbeknownst to the young singer, viral fame was just around the corner. The head coach of his team is more popularly known as "Suklay Diva" or “The Phantom Sixth Woman” as the "World's Fastest Clutch Shooter" becomes the point guard of Vorpal Swords was Kuroko Tetsuya herself from the jersey number 4 with her special talents, the "Shadowy Dark XLR8-ing Speed and Velocity" that looks like XLR8 herself from Ben 10 where Ben, Gwen or Kevin 11 Levin transforms as a speedster alien, while her dark purply eyelashes see like a crow where she accelerates with an ultra-high-speed ethereal acceleration through her shoes make XLR8 speed up, like she goes fast-fast-fast-fast-faster than himself in an opening song called "Go Fast, Katrina Velarde". Katrina grew online fame because of her viral video singing a cover of Beyonce’s “Dangerously In Love” with the use of a simple plastic comb as a microphone, the Maximum Impact Counter Stab Comb as well as to where she rushes to action as Impact Man was from Mega Man 11 unto his Pile Driver in X's air dash to defeat Bounce Man through Katrina's Speed Gear makes Mega Man go slow or Power Gear makes herself charge up to 5 levels where her Head Coach Mariano Maling from SiKat Ako basketball squad teleports any different place as being sucked him into a black hole with a fly-up sting like a Maverick Hunter named Mega Man X herself in the cosplay photoshooting contest. Her eight weapons was defeated by one of the eight Mavericks was Chill Penguin, Spark Mandrill, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomerang Kuwanger, Sting Chameleon, Storm Eagle and Flame Mammoth with one of her weapons are eight of them to choose from Shotgun Ice to defeat Spark Mandrill, Fire Wave to defeat Chill Penguin, Chameleon Sting to defeat Storm Eagle, Homing Torpedo to defeat Boomerang Kuwanger, Boomerang Cutter to defeat Sting Chameleon, Rolling Shield to defeat Launch Octopus, Storm Tornado to defeat Flame Mammoth and Electric Spark to defeat Armored Armadillo, dead to be precise in one effective weakness like X did to obtain her weapons, all eight of them. Katrina was likewise named Best Female Vocalist of the week on the website worldhiphop.com with the same song causing Chris Brown to retweet her video. The video also caught the attention of Bibi McGill, lead guitarist and musical director of Beyoncé's band, retweeting the video and commenting about her admiration for Katrina's rendition of the song, in order to save his life, Katrina can also turn into a Maverick Hunter with her X-Buster, wore cyan boots and his helmet makes him go charge shot up to 2 levels, the Spiral Crush Buster or Z-Buster. But there’s more to Katrina than singing. She joined TV5’s weekly drama-sports series “Trenderas” or the five decade prodigies or five basketball players last 2019 was Mega Manila Trenderas SiKAT AKO like the Generation of Miracles ("Kiseki no Sedai" in Japanese) was Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsushi and Midorima Shintaro themselves, and was even nominated for Outstanding Breakthrough Performance by an Actress at the 2015 Golden Screen Awards. She also guested in GMA News’ lifestyle show “MARS,” “Gandang Gabi Vice,” “The Mega and the Songwriter,” among others. When it comes to dancing, Katrina’s appearances in “ASAP 29” and “It’s Showtime” have helped her hone her skills. She has been part of concerts of Gary V., allowing her to watch and learn from Mr. Pure Energy himself. Singing remains Katrina’s core, however. Her talent has brought her to Hong Kong, California, and New Jersey. In 2013 she was featured on the track “Pananagutan,” the theme song of the dramas series “Honesto.” Katrina also shared her singing talent in Gary V’s albums “He Is Enough” and “Overjoyed” and “Got to be Real,” as well as the Christmas album of “The X Factor Philippines.” She is also well known for covering the hits of international divas and local singing idols, as well as her impersonations which landed her a stint on GMA 7’s Superstar Duets in 2016 or Phillippine Basketball G-League in 2019. She is currently being co-managed by Viva Artist Agency and has since released two singles, “Taksil” and “Lason Mong Halik” in 2017 while regularly doing corporate and live gigs. In 2018 Katrina took the ASAP stage by storm in ASAP Versus where she participated in a showcase of vocal prowess against the Ethereal Diva, No. 8 Laarni Lozada from SLEX Road Angels Basketball Squad 2019. Katrina was also chosen to interpret the PhilPop 2018 finalist, “Tama Na” which she also performed live during the grand finals. At present Katrina is gearing up for her first major concert entitled SiKat Ako which is scheduled for February of this year as a 1st place team, the Mega Manila Trenderas SiKat Ako Basketball Squad 2020. According to her mother, Katrina started singing at the age of 4, a talent that would quickly come in handy, when, at the age of 7 she began joining amateur singing contests. Thus began her arduous life as an amaturista (amateur singer), traveling to various provinces, crossing mountains and seas, to join provincial fiesta singing contests. Her contest winnings would prove to be a financial boon to her fairly sizable family that previously relied solely on her father’s earnings from carpentry. From the experience of sharing two cups of watered down noodles with her 5 or 8 siblings, Katrina was able to help provide better for the needs of her family and even assisted in putting 13 of her siblings to school or a basketball court. Due to her frequent involvement in singing contests and their grueling schedules, with some requiring her to stay up until 3 or 4 a.m., she eventually had to drop out in her 2nd year in high school. She joined so many contests that keeping track of all of them is a dizzying effort. Most notable of these is her 2010 stint with the girl group New Born Divas in Talentadong Pinoy where they became the 11th Hall of Famer. She later joined X-Factor Philippines in 2012 where she was grouped with other female singers under the name A.K.A. Jam and was mentored by Gary Valenciano. It was around or in between this time that she started recording herself singing. One upload was of her practicing before a contest, singing Beyonce’s Dangerously in Love while using a purple comb for a mic drop as "Maximum Impact Counter Shade Comb" that Impact Man became stronger while he's in Mega Man 11 to pass the ball quickly. The video became viral and fans dubbed her Suklay Diva (Comb Diva). Her video became even more of a hit when Chris Brown and Beyonce’s guitarist Bibi McGill shared it on social media from worldstarhiphop.com, which had selected her as female talent of the week in October 2013. Her fortunes took an even better turn when she was tapped to for lead roles in TV5’s Trenderas in 2014 and Wattpad Presents: Maverick Hunter Mega Man X in 2015, to defeat eight of them, Vile and Sigma to steal his beam saber sword back to her, was Zero himself, young and abundant. Katrina credits much of her burgeoning career to the help and guidance of Gary Valenciano and wife Angelica Pangilinan under whose management company, Manila Genesis Entertainment, she is signed under. According to Katrina, since meeting Gary V in X-Factor, he and his wife have been untiring supporters. Free Throwing Only two freethrows Velarde can shoot three to one from over/under the basketball net in any cost to storm the club. In her years of playing basketball with handbag or a duffel bag from the Mandrills' team, her technical foul is more than five fouls are the foul play to call the timeout between Mandrills against Anteaters. Blocking/Stealing Velarde can also steal the ball is filled with her light and shadow stays put on full lung power screams out loud through three pointing shot. She said "I'm all more than an import ng koponan pero garantisado ako o supisyente 'yung supply, akala ko ang dali pa rin na kumulang dapat sufficient, parati tulala yun but... I'm much better than that to win this first game kontra sa Eagles, muntik yata akong napapraning sa ginawang taksil sa name ng Lord, or tawag nila sa'kin ay suklay diva raw ako in other cases, yung batang makulit, sabi n'ya raw na-inlove siya sa akin in a past a year ago. My name is Mariano Nathaniel Maling, sabi niya sa akin, pati pa yung offensive rebound, inagaw ko yang bola, bilog ang buwan yan. 'Tong rebound na yun, opensibo talaga, depensibo talaga in other words, it's very important pero nasupalpalan dahil sinabi ko sa kaniya, I'm Katrina Velarde, by the way, call me a point guard, siya nga ang magpapakitang-gilas sa'kin for sports as my boy. What can I say? Mahal mo yata ako, to say it to me, Foton Tornado Drive it like I stole it. It's easy shooting 'cause three points adding many plus three points, takes time to go the distance and fight for unity, for poverty, not loyalty. I'm your last, best hope, my handsome kid. Kontra sa Palmolive Naturals Finger Combers, dinaganan nila yung buong katawan ko, sa balakang, sa noo, sa balikad, sa dibdib, sa tuhod, sa ulo, hindi yata ako kaya na manalo sa first game na' yun." Passing Only a pass called, the Hadouken pass back to her another steal for an offensive/defensive rebound at the bottom of the court calls a technical foul by passing back. Slam dunking In fact, slamdunk is a bad option to win against Mandrills that Velarde takes another rush to action, boom! Only, a speed of light in an other half-court field rushes back to another steal speeds things up and SLAM DUNK! ANG INAABANGANG BIRTHDAY NG ATING SUKLAY DIVA, AY NAGSIMULA NA! "That's my Katrina!" ― Mariano Maling, Head Coach, Mega Manila Trenderas SiKAT AKO Basketball Squad 2019 Pastor Louie Santos: Have you upgraded your First Armor on the capsule you entered? Bishop Katrina Velarde: Pastor, back when I was an anime character, as X myself. I got no time to waste or to get my Z-Saber... to defeat Vile or Sigma. Naka-upgrade na yung First Armor ko, to accomplish this mission, impossible. Pastor Louie Santos: Siguro. Anong pinakabagong rason na bakit? Bishop Katrina Velarde: Sure thing. Gustong-gusto ko na yung batang matalino si Mariano Nathaniel, s'ya nga ang head coach ng koponan namin. OST Lyric Yugto - The Suklay Diva Company Sa gitna ng kagubatan, merong lason mong halik Tatawagin kang suklay diva na pinaka matalik Pupulupot sa leeg mo't sisipsip ng iyong dugo Ipapako ka sa krus kapag ikaw ay natuyo Sa gitna ng kaguluhan may kumukulong bulkan Di ma pigil ang yabang at sakdal na kasakiman Susubukang angkinin ang lahat ng hindi kanya Kung kaya kang paikutin tiyak paiikutin ka Ngunit hindi nila kayang baliin ang iyong loob Ang pag-ibig na hawak mo'y hindi malulubog Suklay diva Suklay... Sa gitna ng kadiliman may buwitreng nagmamasid May magbabato ng putik ngunit walang mayayanig Iiyak ang mga batang nahulugan ng kendi Lahat ng mga problema sa iba'y sinisisi Sa gitna ng kagubatan, merong lason mong halik Itinuring suklay diva na pinaka matalik Leeg mo'y pupuluputan dugo mo'y sisipsipin Kapag wala ka nang pakinabang ang ending mo'y sa bangin Ngunit hindi nila kayang baliin ang iyong loob Ang pag-ibig na hawak mo'y hindi malulubog Suklay diva Suklay, suklay... Tuwing hating gabi maririnig mo ang huni Ng mga kaluluwang naliligaw Lahat ng pera sa mundo hindi kayang gawing ginto Ang huwad na tao... Ang mga tinig palakas ng palakas Hanggang gumuho ang mga hadlang Ang mga tinig palakas ng palakas Hanggang gumuho ang mga hadlang Saksi ang langit sa lahat ng naganap Saksi ang langit sa ikalawang yugto Lumiyab ka! Lumiyab ka! (Sa ngalan ng katotohanan) Lumiyab ka! (Sa ngalan ng iyong dangal) Lumiyab (Ang puso mo'y iyong isipin) Lumiyab (Ialay mo sa may kapal) Halik ni Hudas - The Suklay Diva Company Mga asong naloloko, nagpapanggap na tao Pangakong matamis, puro langaw at ipis Sa bawat tabi at sulok, pagkababae'y nabubulok Nakalubog na sa kabaong, lalo kang binabaon Tao sa pangil ng buwaya Kapangyarihan ng halik ni Hudas BUZZER BEATER THE SUPERSONIC MILLENNIAL RIDER, KATRINA VELARDE APPEARS! "Mind if I come again soon, Pips?" Hoy, 'Poy! Late na late ka na naman. Halika, pasok ka! Sige po, Alex Gonzaga. Hi, everyone! Hi, Pips! Katrina Velarde? RAAAAAH! AKO... SI ULTIMATE KATRINA VELARDE X! Then she'd look like a Maverick Hunter. How nice. That, is why I came here to meet you, Pips. Pakiramdam ko dala-dala ko 'tong X-Buster na 'yun. X-Buster? 'Di ba sabi mo noon sa'yo ba 'to? Oh, come on, kid. Isa ka talagang pinaka-cute na desi sais anyos na batang nakilala ko sa buong Metro Maynila. I know, Kat. I'm just the biggest head coach of our team para sa susunod na unang laro mamayang alas-nuwebe ng umaga. Mabuti naman kung ganon, Pips. Magkakaibigan lang talaga kami. Now let's see who can defeat Sigma, is us two. Sure, Kat. Hi, everyone! This is Katrina Velarde, and welcome to my one take cover sessions. Hmm... At this rate, marami sa inyo ang dati ninyong technique to learn with a use of Katrina's purple comb as a microphone or a pile driver. Coach! Nandyan na si Katrina! NOW LOADING... TRENDERAS MISSION OPERATION: O.N.E.-T.A.K.E. O'nstage '''N'etwork 'E'stablishment 'T'hreatens 'A'irdashing 'K'atrina 'E'asily Ako si Copy Katrina Velarde, and I'm a changed copy diva. ''RAAAAAHHH!''' That's who named it, as ''Copy Kat, pronounced copycat.